Need
by katastrophic88
Summary: Leon is wounded in a way that will forever alter his life, and everyone elses. Will love grow through tradgedy or will it whither and die? DLeon slight ChrisTotetsu
1. Realization

**A/N: One shot for a little break while of AD chap. 10 is being edited. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

_"Count D!" _Chris came running around the corner full speed, nearly knocking into the Count holding a tea tray.

"What's the matter Chris? Are you hurt?" D set down his tray and kneeled in front of the boy, checking him over as he smoothed golden hair out of his eyes. _He reminds me so much of my dear Detective Leon, a spitting image of him. _

_"No it's Leon! Something has happened to him I know it!" _D nodded and stood up, intent on getting his jacket and going to Leon's apartment. _"Count?"_

"Yes I felt it too Chris, but I'm sure he is okay. Let us go check on him hmm?" The boy nodded solemnly and ran to get his jacket, hoping that the horrible feeling in his stomach would go away. _Please be okay Leon, we all need you…_

D told Tet-Chan to watch the pet shop while they were out and pulled Chris' rain jacket snug around them as he spun his cloak around him to protect his delicate clothes from the light drizzle. He pushed open the door and took the boy's hand gently in his own, hailing a taxi to take him to the LAPD precinct #27.

* * *

Count D held Chris in his arms as the boy cried, soundless though he was the tears still ran down his cheeks. _"Why did it have to be Leon? There were eight other cops there why did it have to be him!" _Leon's little brother opened his mouth in a silent wail, burying his face once again in the Count's gentle yet strong arms as he cried out his pain and fear.

"Shhh, Leon will be fine. You'll see, I promise you he will wake up before you know it." D ran long painted nails through blonde hair, lulling the boy to sleep with the use of his powers. "Rest now little one, and momentarily ease your pain." The Count cradled Chris in his arms as he walked over to the ICU ward, peering through the big window to see Leon laying still and lifeless on the bed. D looked around before slipping Leon's chart out of the folder by the door and quickly flipped through it, trying to understand what had happened to his dear friend.

_My heavens, how could this have happened?_ D frowned as he read that Leon had been shot through both thighs, consequence being he may never walk again. In addition to that a bullet had barely missed puncturing his lung, although it had come awfully close. He was now in a comatose state and provided the lung did not get infected, he would be mostly okay.

The Count clucked his tongue softly as he replaced the chart and looked once more through the glass at the Detective's thin and frail form, softly whispering his name before walking towards the exit.

* * *

_Leon you must wake up, wake up now you have people who need you. Don't give up my dear Detective, live. Live for those who love you…_Leon opened unfocused eyes to see a slender figure leaning over him in the darkened room, gentle and warm hands caressing his face. _Please stay with us love, be strong for us…_ Soft lips gently touched his in a ghost of a kiss before they pulled away, the figure retreating into the shadows as he slipped back into a deep sleep.

**Well there's the start of it, Review and let me know if I should continue it! Much thanks! Katty D.**


	2. Awaken

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me….oh poo.**

**Need**

Leon opened his blue eyes only to shut them again as he whimpered in pain, his abdomen felt as though he had been punctured multiple times; which wasn't too far from the truth. Gritting his teeth in determination the Detective sat up, angrily swiping away the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes. _What the hell happened! Why am I in so much pain!_ Leon slowly swung his legs over to the side of the bed, wondering why they felt so heavy and stiff. With a grunt he used his arms to lift his body off the bed, much to the horror of Count D.

D walked in the door just as Leon lifted himself off the bed, making the man cry out in fear as he saw Orcot clench his teeth as the muscles in his legs completely gave out. Leon prepared to hit the ground when he realized that his legs couldn't support his weight, and cried out in pain as his thighs contracted erratically. Leon opened his eyes as he found himself hitting something soft instead, a very worried Count D laying underneath him.

"My dear Detective are you okay?" D raised a slender hand to brush honey-gold hair behind a pierced ear, staring up into confused and hurting blue eyes.

"D, what's wrong with me? Why can't I walk? Damnit why can't I move!" Leon bit his lip to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as D told him what the doctor's had said.

"Leon, you have been unconscious for a little over a four weeks now and….you may not be able to walk ever again. You went to a drug bust several weeks ago but it was a false tip, the Drug Lords knew that the cops would show. You ran into the building first and they open fired on you. Your upper thighs were shot a numerous amount of times, your muscles were so shredded that the surgeon had difficulty putting it back together again. You were also shot a little below the lung, and three bullets clipped your side. You got a concussion from falling on the concrete." A purple and a gold eye looked up sadly at the Detective, wishing that he could bear happy news for the injured Detective but there was none to be found.

Gently, the Chinaman lifted the now quiet Detective with an ease that belied his looks and placed him back in the bed, taking his tanned hand between his two pale ones. "Leon you know I'm still here for you, I meant what I told you." Blue eyes shifted from the wall to the Count's lithe figure and the Detective nodded in response, his memory going back to the day that D confessed his feelings to him. "We'll get through this, I swear." The Count squeezed Leon's hand in comfort, giving the man a small smile that highlighted his exotic beauty.

"C-could you stay with me? I don't like it in hospitals. I want to go home," Leon spoke in a soft voice, eyes downcast in embarrassment. The Detective gasped as D's lips brushed against his own, a tender had caressing the side of his face.

"Of course my dear Detective, I'll stay right here." Leon nodded and gave into the sleep that his body so needed, unknowingly curling towards the Count's body in his sleep. D watched over the fragile human as he slept, waves of grief and happiness flowing over him in waves. _He didn't reject me this time, yet it saddens me that he is in such a state. I miss hearing his loud voice and his brash words, please get well soon. _

The Kami flicked his wrist at the door and it gently eased shut with a soft click, giving the Detective a moment of privacy. D pulled a chair next to the bed and took a seat, picking up Leon's hand when his eyes flickered at the loss of contact. _I love you Leon, and I will watch over you always._

**Sorry its short, but school is not good for creativity time. Thanks a lot! Katty D.**


	3. Home

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, now that I have spring break I'll be spewing out the stories!**

**Need**

"And you will need to report back here every other day for therapy. We don't know if it will do any good but there is a slim possibility that your legs will completely recover." The kindly, nurse who was taking care of Leon paused as she looked at the young man. He was sitting up in his bed and staring out the window, ice blue eyes blank and emotionless. "Mr. Orcot have you heard a word I've said?"

Leon slowly turned his head to face the nurse and whispered a soft, "No." Ever since he had woken up, he had been very unresponsive and distant to everyone through no fault of his own; his mind simply refused to focus.

The nurse sighed and smiled softly. "Tis okay. I'll just tell the Count when he arrives to take you home." Leon nodded and turned to look back out the window, watching a couple of guys play basketball in wheelchairs. The Detective didn't hear Count D come into his small room and jumped slightly when the Count tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Leon, I didn't mean to startle you." Leon looked up into mismatched eyes with a blank stare, mind barely registering that D was here to take him home. The Count inwardly sighed as Leon's gaze turned back outside, his heart aching as he saw the Detective's broken spirit. "Are you ready to leave, my dearest Detective?"

The endearment temporarily broke through the haze surrounding Leon's mind, blue eyes looking up expectantly at the Count with an unclear emotion in their depths. D smiled as Leon whispered, "Yes" in a gravely voice, leaning down to lift Leon's light frame from the bed with strength that belied his looks. Leon whimpered quietly as a strain was placed on his slow-healing thighs, which ached even through the pain medication he was currently taking.

D readjusted his hold on the blonde and whispered soothingly to him, carrying him out into the hallway where a wheelchair was waiting. The Count lowered Leon down gently so as to not jar his injuries, wheeling him outside to a waiting taxi cab. After a few minutes the pair was on their way back to the Pet Shop, Leon still quiet beside the increasingly worried Count. Small talk was futile and D started to wonder if he had brought back a different man other than the loud, brash Detective he knew and loved.

The kami breathed a sigh of relief when they turned onto the street that the Pet Shop was on, hoping that seeing "home" would lighten the Detective's mood a little. Leon curled up in the Count's arms as he carried him down the shop's steps from the taxi, head resting against a red and gold dragon and the steady thump of D's heart.

The front door flew open and Chris looked at the pair with a big smile on his face, excited to have his big brother home at last. "_Leon we made you a present! Come in and see!" _Chris ran into the back of the pet shop to retrieve the gift as D arranged Leon gently on the couch, wrapping a cover around his shoulders for warmth. On impulse, D pressed naturally red lips lightly to the Detective's forehead, caressing the side of his face as he drew back.

"I hope you get well soon Leon, I miss you more than words can explain." Much to Count D's chagrin, the human's expression remained as it was before, blank and completely devoid of life.

"_Here it is Leon, we decorated it for you!" _Chris wheeled out a deep blue wheelchair with "Leon" printed on the back of it in silver, obviously done in a child's hand. The wheels, however, were undoubtedly the Count's handiwork. A soft paper covering had been put over the prongs of the wheels, and two sparring dragons were painted on them; one gold and one black. _"Do you like it?"_

Leon's eyes hardened in fury, outraged that they had bought him something he considered weak. Chris's blue eyes widened as his brother rained down curses upon his and the Count's head, fists clenching so tight that his nails drew blood. Chris ran out of the room crying silently as Leon turned his wrath directly onto Count D, eyes expressing an emotion akin to hatred.

The sound of a loud _**slap** _resounded in the pet shop, blue eyes watering from the sting on his cheek. The Count's mismatched eyes bore a disgusted look down on the Detective and for the first time around the Count, Leon feared for his life.

"How _dare_ you do such a thing to that boy, your own brother at that. He worked on that wheelchair for goodness knows how long yet you through it in his face. I know that you went through something terribly dramatic that may possibly change your lifestyle permanently but that is no excuse to abuse those who want to help you _because they love you. _I must say I expected better of you Detective Orcot." Throughout his speech, Count D's voice remained perfectly calm; that scared Leon more than anything.

With one last reproaching glare the Count walked out of the room to find Chris, hoping that Leon would think about what he said.

* * *

Tet-chan was awoken from his nap by small hands clutching onto his torso, a golden head pressed against his chest. Wordlessly he held the boy in a strong embrace, whispering soothing words into his ear as he stroked blonde hair. As Chris's tears stopped flowing he asked what was wrong, not too surprised when he heard it was Leon. Lately he had been the cause of all the boy's grief.

Chris closed his eyes as slender fingers raked gently through his hair, his soul at ease within the Totetsu's arms. The boy looked up into a pair of brown eyes rimmed with gold and smiled, his hands reaching up to touch Tetsu's face. On a whim Tet-chan placed a chaste kiss on Chris's lips, pulling his body towards him as the youth wrapped arms around the teenage Totetsu's neck. The pair parted a few minutes later, both of their faces flushed from the jolt of electricity that had run through them when their lips had met in an innocent kiss.

Count D had witnessed the event from the door and smiled to himself, happy that they both had each other. He gently knocked on the door and came in a few seconds later, giving the pair time to regain their composure. With a smile he sat on the edge of Chris's bed, gesturing to the boy to sit in his lap.

"Chris, you must forgive your brother. He really isn't himself." D couldn't help the sad tremor that crept into his voice. "I-I'm sure he will get better soon."

_"So…he didn't like the gift?"_ Count D shook his head softly, explaining to Chris that Leon probably hadn't realized that he could be crippled the rest of his life until he saw the wheelchair. It just drove home a fact that he didn't want to acknowledge. The twelve year old nodded slowly, hoping that D could help his brother get back to his old self.

The Kami, the youth, and the Totetsu all sat huddled next to each other with their thoughts on the lost man lying on the sofa, hoping that he would one day become the Leon they once knew.

**I seriously hated this chapter, I think it blows mighty Beanz. But I hope you guys like it. Hopefully the next one will be better/longer. Till next time! **

**-Katty D.**


	4. One small step

**A/N: I know it has been awhile, forgive me! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

I want to reach out to them, but I simply can't. I see them hurting but I can not ease their pain. I simply don't care anymore. The sharp pain in my thighs every time I move is a harsh reminder of my condition that I can't possibly be of any value to anyone anymore. I can't protect them, I cant stand up to hug them like I want to, I cant even let Chris sit in my lap like he is so fond of doing. I'm worthless. I long to wipe the tears from my little brother's eyes every time he sees me, I desperately wish I could respond to the Count's seemingly futile attempts to stir my emotions, but I am trapped within myself. My injuries and my pride holding me prisoner, and I have no way to escape.

Everyday from the time I wake up to the time I doze off to sleep, it's the same routine. I wake up in my wheelchair, I eat in my wheelchair, and I sleep in my wheelchair, I fucking live in my wheelchair. I view the world as half a man. If I stare straight ahead, my eyes are parallel with D's waist, where they once could gaze three inches over his head. Will I ever be able to stand tall and proud ever again?

I guess what hurts the most, even more than my slow healing body, is the fact that I am hurting the ones I love the most. The only people in the world who truly care about me, I hurt every single time I remain silent. I can feel Chris tugging at my mind, begging me to speak, to move, to do _anything_, but I can't. Even that damn goat looks at me gloomily now. But the worst, is Count D. His façade, it's so fucking fake that a complete stranger could notice it, more or less me. He goes on as if nothing has happened, as if everything in his world is as right as rain, as though I am still stopping by here and there bearing chocolates and gruff words. Never mind that I haven't spoken since I was brought home, two weeks ago. Forget the fact that I haven't moved my wheelchair away from the window overlooking the busy Chinatown streets, other than to go to the bathroom. In his mind, everything is how it should be. How I desperately wish that was reality.

"My dear Detective, can I get you anything? You haven't eaten at all today. Surely that is not healthy." I watch silently as D's lithe form crosses into my line of sight, his usual smile fixed on naturally red lips. I can only stare at him, my brain unable to formulate a response to his oh so polite question. "Leon are you okay? Do you need more pain medication?"

It is hearing my name that snaps me out of my reverie, D rarely uses it anymore. The honorific "Detective" hurts even more, because before the accident, right after a huge fight had led him to confess that I meant more to him than simple entertainment, he had stopped using it completely.

"_So I'm so kind of fucking toy huh? Never mind the television, let's watch Detective Leon Alexander Orcot bumble around like some fool, quality entertainment there D!"_

"_No!—Detective it's not like that at all!" _

"_If it's not like that, then why all the riddles, the mysteries, the fucking games? Is playing with me some kind of game to you? Well I've had it; you can find your fucking entertainment somewhere else."_

"_Detective wait!"_

"_Call me when you actually give a damn if I live or die tomorrow."_

"_Leon I do care! I know I'm not the most open creature but believe me when I say, I do care about you. Please don't go my dear Leon, I need you."_

"Say it again." The words escape my mouth in a gruff whisper before I can stop myself, the neediness that underlines my weak voice surprises even me. D's mismatched eyes widen in surprise as his practiced smile drops from his face.

"Say what again?"

"My name." I can feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes as I look down in my lap, embarrassed to be so weak, mentally and physically, in front of my strange friend. I look up when I feel him lightly sit on the arm of my wheelchair, slender arms wrapped securely around my slumped shoulder.

"Leon, my dear Leon." D's soft lips meet mine briefly as the tears start to run from my eyes. I lean into the Count's warm embrace, and cried out my frustration, my exhaustion, my fear and my pain as I was comforted by someone a little less than a god, but a little more than human.

**Sorry it's so short, just felt like I should put something up. Will update regularly now, hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews! The more I get, the faster I work! (Bribery ha ha).**


End file.
